This invention relates to an artificial dental root for use in dental implantation which is carried out after detachment or evulsion of a natural tooth.
A natural tooth is important for mastication and is supported through a peridentium and a gum in a tooth socket, namely, dental alveoli, of a jawbone, such as a maxilla or mandible. Extraction of the natural tooth leaves a hole in the tooth socket. Such a hole is gradually filled with an os novum with time. However, undesirable involution or degradation of the jawbone is progressive at an edge of the hole when the hole is left as it is.
Dental implantation is useful for alleviation of undesirable involution or degradation of the jawbone and is carried out by implanting an artificial dental root into the jawbone, specifically, alveolar bone. Such an artificial dental root must be formed by a material which is non-toxic to humans.
Under the circumstances, a proposal has been made regarding artificial dental roots of polycrystalline alumina and apatite. Such conventional artificial dental roots are embedded into the jawbone by surgical operation. However, the probability of success is very low in the surgical operation for implantation of the conventional artificial dental roots. In other words, failure often occurs in the surgical operation. This impedes the wide use of the surgical operation for implantation. Such low probability of success in the surgical operation results from difficulty of initial fixation of the conventional artificial dental roots.